Try me
by kslchen
Summary: "'Keine faulen Tricks, also? Keine Wette, keine Mutprobe, kein "nänä, reingefallen", sobald ich zusage' Misstrauisch beäugte James sein Gegenüber. 'Keine Tricks. Du hast mein Ehrenwort.'"


_Vollkommen sinn- und inhaltslos, also sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Wenn ich Glück habe, bringt es aber zumindest irgendwen zum Lachen und _wenn _ihr gelacht habt, könntet ihr eigentlich auch eine Review da lassen, oder?_

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „‚Keine faulen Tricks, also? Keine Wette, keine Mutprobe, kein „nänä, reingefallen", sobald ich zusage?' Misstrauisch beäugte James sein Gegenüber. ‚Keine Tricks. Du hast mein Ehrenwort.'"_

**Try** **me**

„Potter? Hey, Potter?"

„Evans! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Sag, wie kann ich…"

„Spar dir den Atem."

Lily Evans verdrehte die Augen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das linke Ohr.

James Potter grinste.

„Eine Nacht gegen meinen Seelenfrieden. Wie klingt das?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, fragend, ein bisschen spöttisch.

„Was…? Wie…?"

Er starrte sie nur verwirrt an.

„Ich schlafe mit dir, wenn du mich dafür endlich in Ruhe lässt."

Lily und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie genervt war.

James starrte sie nur weiter an und wirkte dabei wie ein Fisch auf den trockenen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde es ihr zu viel.

„Komm schon, dass du eine wunderbare Karpfen-Imitation drauf hast wissen jetzt alle Umstehend, könntest du mir also freundlicherweise eine Antwort geben?"

James blinzelte, sammelte sich kurz, blinzelte dann wieder.

„Du meinst also, du wärst bereit… mit mir zu schlafen, nur damit ich aufhöre, dich nach einem Date zu fragen?"

„Nicht ganz. Ich schlafe mit dir und du verpflichtest dich, mich nie wieder anzusprechen."

Ihr Lächeln geriet so zuckersüß, dass wohl kein einziger Schüler in dem kleinen Menschenauflauf, der sich um sie gebildet hatte, daran zweifelte, dass es falsch war.

„Ja, das."

Er nickte.

„Richtig."

Sie nickte ebenfalls.

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide.

„Keine faulen Tricks, also? Keine Wette, keine Mutprobe, kein ‚nänä, reingefallen', sobald ich zusage?"

Misstrauisch beäugte James sein Gegenüber.

„Keine Tricks. Du hast mein Ehrenwort."

Lily sah ihm offen in die Augen, wie als Versicherung, dass sie nicht log.

„Und wie viel ist das Wert?"

Er war anscheinend immer noch nicht überzeugt.

„Mehr als deins auf jeden Fall."

Ein sanftes, überlegenes Lächeln unterstrich ihren Konter, wie immer, wenn sie sich in der Siegerposition wähnte.

James betrachtete sie für einen Moment abschätzend, nachdenklich.

„Nein danke."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Lily sah ihn an, sprachlos für den Moment.

„Sag mal, spinnst du, Prongs?"

Sirius Black stieß seinen besten Freund von der Seite an.

„Sie bietet dir gerade an, dass sie mit dir schläft. _Freiwillig_ sogar. Und du gehst hin und sagst nein. Ich meine, was willst du mehr?"

Lily sah aus, als würde sie die Antwort auch ganz gerne wissen.

James grinste nur.

„Was ich mehr will?"

Er lachte.

„Och, einiges."

„Moment mal!"

Lily hatte sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle.

„Es geht also nur darum, mich zu nerven? Diese ganzen Jahre… alles nur, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?"

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz falsch, Lily-Schätzchen. Und so was nennt sich auch noch Jahrgangsbeste… tz, tz."

Lily fauchte, ganz offensichtlich mehr als unglücklich mit der Wendung, die ihre Unterhaltung genommen hatte.

„In Ordnung, Superman, dann erklär mir doch bitte mal, was deine kryptischen Andeutungen mir sagen wollen."

Stirnrunzelnd sah James sie an, schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Freund Remus Lupin ansah.

„Was meint sie mit kryptischen Andeutungen?"

Remus lachte.

„Verschlüsselte Informationen, wenn du so willst."

James legte den Kopf schief, dachte über das Erfahrene nach und drehte sich dann zu Lily um.

„Mir geht es nicht um Sex."

Eine oder auch zwei Sekunden lang sah sie ihn an, hob dann wieder eine Augenbraue.

„Das war deutlich."

„Nicht wahr?"

James grinste.

„Was willst du dann?"

Die Augenbraue hob sich noch ein bisschen mehr, falls es denn physikalisch möglich war.

James' Grinsen geriet etwas gezwunger.

„Komm schon, Evans, das weißt du nicht? Du scheinst wirklich nicht so klug so sein, wie du immer tust."

„Könnten wir meinen vorhandenen oder nicht vorhandenen Intellekt mal außer Acht lassen und einfach auf den Boden dieses Gespräches kommen, indem wir deine mehr oder weniger vernünftigen Gründe aus den Tiefen deiner verworrenen Gedankengänge filtern?"

Lilys Stimme geriet gefährlich gereizt.

James drehte sich nur zu Remus um.

„Übersetzung?"

„Sie will, dass du ihre Frage beantwortest."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

James wirkte, als ginge ihm ein Licht auf, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Warum sagt sie dass nicht gleich?"

„Hat sie doch."

Remus zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

James drehte sich zu Lily zurück.

„Du willst also wissen, was ich von dir will?"

„Das wäre schon mal ein Anfang, ja."

Sie nickte, immer noch offensichtlich genervt von ihm.

„Gut."

James nickte ebenfalls.

Lily schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Die ganze Wahrheit?"

Fragend sah er sie an.

Lily lachte.

„Recht theatralisch, nicht? Aber wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, dann ja, die ganze Wahrheit."

James nickte wieder, grinste dann.

„Dich heiraten."

Lily rührte sich nicht, starrte ihn nur an.

Er grinste noch etwas breiter, beobachtete sie.

Auch die Schüler um sie herum gaben keinen Ton von sich und selbst Sirius schien für den Moment zu perplex, um einen Kommentar von sich zu geben.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Lily aus ihrer Starre erwachte, dann noch mal einige weitere, bis sie sich eine scheinbar passende Antwort überlegt hatte.

„Komm mal wieder runter. Ich meine, müssen wir direkt den Friedensrichter bestellen? Ein einfaches Date tut es für den Anfang doch auch, oder nicht?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf, winkten ein Paar bekanten Gesichtern in der Menge zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Halle verließ.

James sah ihr nach, bis sie durch die Tür verschwunden war, dann, offensichtlich zu sprachlos, um etwas zu sagen, wandte er sich zu Remus um und blickte ihn fragend an.

Remus grinste.

„Das war ein ja. Sie geht mit dir aus."

Wieder brauchte es einige Sekunden, bevor James sich gesammelt hatte, dann drehte er sich um und rannte los, Lily hinterher.

Sirius trat derweil neben Remus und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich glaube, Moony, da kommt ein ganzes Stück Arbeit auf dich zu."

Remus zog eine Grimasse.


End file.
